


Next time, my dear

by Zacksy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), but really just a little, non binary Link, taking care, tw blood, tw slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/pseuds/Zacksy
Summary: Sidon nodded vigorously. "Alright, alright. Don’t push yourself, hero. Stay put, we'll take care of you. Don’t you worry."And Link didn't worry.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Next time, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kinda last minute b/c I decided that this morning, but I wanted to write something for my dear friend.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Kate! <3

With the last of their strength, they found a safe spot between two rocks, hiding them from the herd of Bokoblins that was chasing them. Their breath rattled heavy in their chest, each intake felt like crushing their lungs, but they knew, they just had to keep breathing. Their body ached all over battered like it was. With great difficulty, Link’s hand found their Sheikah Slate, activating it with trembling fingers. When the blue light finally engulfed them, a sigh of relief released from deep within themselves. Closing their eyes, Link let them being teleported to the only place they knew where they would be found right away and had the only chance to survive.  
  
Just a few seconds later, they felt the ground under their feet again but it was already too taxing to even support themselves; knees giving in, they collapsed on the small platform of the shrine, almost gliding down into the water surrounding the shrine. Moments later, they heard voices from not too far away. Their hearing was already fuzzy, the voices sounded like they filtered through cotton, making it hard to understand them. But then hands were on them and they mustered all of their strength to open their eyes again, looking up into the faces of worried and frightened Zora's.

Link's eyes wandered from face to face, searching for the face of someone specific. And as if that thought alone summoned him, Sidon pushed through the rings of his people, kneeling down in front of them, taking Link in his own arms.  
  
"Link! Oh my god, dear god, what happened?!"  
  
His hands were trembling, trying to find the source of all the blood that covered most of Link's clothes, however, there were too many cuts and stab wounds to determine which was the worst. Their breathing was whistling and when Sidon brushed past Link's waist, making them jerk in pain, Sidon suspected even some broken rips.  
  
Link raised their hands slowly, even that looked painful to Sidon, and where they normally danced through the air, they trembled with each movement.  
  
/Surprise attacked./ Link took a deep breath, forcing their hands to stay up. /Got no food and supplies with me./  
  
Sidon nodded vigorously. "Alright, alright. Don’t push yourself, hero. Stay put, we'll take care of you. Don’t you worry."  
  
And Link didn't worry. They knew the Zora's, especially Sidon, would be there for them. Their heart just ached by the pain and worry they saw on Sidon's face, knowing they were the reason for it.  
  
/Thanks./  
  
Link got a last glimpse of a softer look in Sidon's eyes before passing out, embracing the merciful darkness.

The next time they woke up was in a bed too big for them in every way. The mattress was four times the size of a normal one, the blanket was so big the weight was greater than expected but not uncomfortable, and the pillow had the size of Link’s own sleeping mattress they carried around. Blinking, Link took in their surroundings. They felt comfortable and safe, with no need for any sudden movements or fear for another surprise attack.  
  
"Link? Are you feeling better?"  
  
Sidon's voice was soft and quiet, not to startle them. Link turned their head, seeing Sidon kneeling by the bed, hands holding onto the blanket so hard, his knuckles were colorless. Link gave him a small but genuine smile.  
  
/Yeah, thank you./  
  
"Thank Goodness."  
  
Sidon let his head fall down, his hands eased from their iron grip. In the spur of the moment, just wanting to give Sidon some reassurance, Link raised one hand and let it fall down, due to the lack of strength, on Sidon's head who flinched slightly, slowly raising his head. Link's hand glided down from his head, but Sidon took it into his own, leaning his cheek into their hand.  
  
"I was so, _so_ worried."  
  
His voice trembled ever so lightly but Link was already pretty good at noticing any changes in Sidon's voice.  
  
/I'm sorry./ Link signed sloppily with one hand. Sidon shook his head but didn't let go of their hand.  
  
"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to take better care of yourself!" He bit his lower lip, almost clutching onto Link's hand as if he would lose them if he let go of it. "This isn't the first time, you showed up injured. Certainly, not as bad as this time, but injured, nonetheless. And I have a feeling this won't be the last time either." His voice grew more silent at the end, eyes cast down. Link felt their chest tighten but this time by no means of an injury. They pushed themselves up with their other arm, jostling around a little.  
  
"Link--"  
  
Link held up one hand to silence Sidon, who shut his mouth begrudgingly. Turning fully to him, Link took Sidon's face in both their hands, reaching just barely over his cheeks, and staring into his eyes.  
They didn't know how to convey both their apology and their promise to do better in the future without words, but they hoped Sidon could read it in their eyes. Almost involuntarily their eyes wandered down to his mouth, slightly agape showing just a hint of his sharp teeth.  
  
A sudden thought crossed Link's mind, making themselves blush. It was a thought that crept up more often than not into Link’s mind, mostly when they were alone in the wild. They played it down by the longing that sometimes came with traveling around alone for too long, but the thought of Sidon and them in his arms kept coming more and more often, it was hard to ignore. They were determined to never speak about it, in fear of souring their relationship with their close friend.  
  
Embarrassed, Link let go of Sidon's face, turning their head away to hide their red cheeks, but he didn’t let them. He still held onto Link's right hand, turning their head to face him again with his other hand. When their eyes found each other yet again, Link felt like their whole body heated up and they were for sure bright red to the tips of their ears.  
  
Link could see how Sidon was staring at their mouth now as well, not saying anything. Subconsciously they licked their suddenly dry lips, heart pounding hard in their chest.  
  
"Link, I..." Sidon whispered, not knowing what he wanted to say himself. He just barely pulled Link closer to him, giving them every chance to push away any moment. But Link didn't. Sidon buried his hand into their loose hair, that was flowing over their shoulders, closing the little distance that was left between them.  
  
When their lips met, all Link could feel was the wetness of Sidon’s lip and the shiver running down their spine, causing them to let out a content sound. Their free hand that was still hanging in the air searched for Sidon to hold onto, grabbing at his ornament around his neck and shoulders. They both ignored that Sidon’s mouth was a little too big for Link’s own, just pressing their lips against each other in their inexperience, still, it was enough for them.

Too soon they broke away from each other, taking in deep breaths, staring at each other speechless. Link slowly stroke their thumb over Sidon’s cheek in disbelief that this really happened. He flashed his sparkling white teeth at them, and Link could swear, Sidon was blushing in a deep blue color. That was something, they had to ask about. But not now.

A little bashful, Link leaned in again, pecking another kiss on Sidon’s lips. Too often had they fantasized about it and finally being able to do it, seemed so unbelievable. Maybe they were still in a haze or unconscious or worse, dead.

“Link.” Sidon breathed against their lips. “You are alright. Take a deep breath for me, will you?”

Link looked up, realizing that their breath was indeed more labored. Following Sidon’s instruction, they inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

“That’s my hero.” Sidon smiled, kissing Link again who mirrored the smile.

Link was forced to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Usually, they would already be out and about again, their strength would come back after some time after all, but now they didn’t mind too much. Sidon stayed at their side, keeping them company by either telling them what transpired as they were journeying through the country and listening to the stories, Link told about their adventures or showering them in their newfound affection. Both were pretty good in Link’s opinion.

They didn’t talk about what that meant for them, what changed, why it changed. That would come eventually, they knew that, but for now they just enjoyed each other’s company.

But, alas, when the next day came, Link could already feel the wilderness calling for them. Leaving a city never felt this painful. But Sidon, oh dear Sidon, of course, he would understand. He was even the one to pack Link’s bag, filling it with rich food, some potions, stocking them up with some arrows and other useful tools.

“That should do it for at least a week or two, don’t you think?” Sidon rested both hands on his waist, looking pretty proud of himself. Link nodded, pulling the bag close at its strings.

/I think so, too. Thanks again./

“You’re welcome! And don’t hesitate to ask for more!”

/I’ll keep that in mind./ Link grinned up to him, adjusting the rest of their belongings. When Link was ready to take off, they looked up at Sidon, both remaining silent for a couple of seconds. If Link won’t go now, he would never leave. So, they waved a little awkwardly and turned around.

“Wait!” Sidon held them by their shoulder, pulling them into a hug. Link reached their arms around his waist, pushing their face against his torso, trying to keep their tears at bay.

“Promise me”, Sidon pushed out through gritted teeth, “to be more careful. I beg you. I don’t want you to come back bloody and half-dead again.” Shaking their head, Link clutched onto Sidon.

“And when you need help”, Sidon continued, pushing Link back fondly to look at their face, “don’t hesitate to ask for it. I will _always_ be at your side in a heartbeat.”

Link swallowed at Sidon’s intense gaze, nodding at him.

/I will be more careful. I won’t overdo it. And I will ask for help if needed. I promise./

Sidon smiled, satisfied with Link’s seriousness response. “Well, then, hero.” Leaning down for a quick last kiss, already longing for the next, Sidon pushed Link towards the bridge leading to the drylands. “Go, save the world some more.”

Link made a face but giggled, nonetheless. /I will. Thank you, Sidon. See you soon, my dear./

“Wha-? Link, what was the last sign, I don’t know that one.” Sidon blinked in confusion. Link’s smile grew softer, maybe a little mischievous, shaking their head.

/Next time, my dear./

**Author's Note:**

> You can always check out my [ and ](https://twitter.com/pointyhatwitch)[tumblr](https://pointy-hat-witch.tumblr.com) to stay up to date with my stuff! :D


End file.
